


Unquestioning

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, Dark, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar wins. Jasmine, he allows to keep her rage, for one must always have an enemy; but Aladdin, he hypnotises into his slave, bends to his every whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquestioning

**Author's Note:**

> From the great [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1757289#t1757289) at Disney Kink.

It is a pity that there cannot be the fire left in the boy's eyes when it is replaced with the dull glaze of the controlled. A pity... but a price which Jafar is willing to pay.  
  
Jasmine rages at him from her chains, and he could have done this to her as well, but somehow it is more amusing when she struggles with all her meagre strength and snarls at him, her eyes narrow and fierce. One has to have someone to be an enemy, after all, someone who still remembers what it is to hate.  
  
But Aladdin... that is a different matter altogether. Jafar will admit, very privately, that he considers the boy to be something of a threat, worringly resourceful. And thus it is easier to bend him to the will of the staff, watch him kneel and murmur, "Yes, Master." He has other things about which to worry, after all, now that he is Sultan, and some street rat, be he the diamond in the rough or not, should not be part of that list.  
  
And there is something so deeply delicious about having the boy as such an unquestioning slave.  
  
He becomes something of a creature of habit, after long enough as Sultan. He will rise, order Aladdin to dress him, to fetch his breakfast, to arrange the throne room ready for his arrival. Jasmine will be bought to the throne room as well, though he will often have to cast spells to silence her before any member of the peasantry might be bought in to prostrate themselves but the Sultan and his Sultana. She sits within her throne with her hands gripping white at the gold and her eyes burning with hatred. Sometimes Jafar wonders what the peasants must think of her, seeing her so, but the thought only amuses him more.  
  
Aladdin, though; he is another matter. He stands coolly at Jafar's side, closer than the guards, and answers to every flick of his Master's hand. Sometimes Jasmine, when she is not silenced of course, will scream at him to ask why he does not resist. He looks at her blankly; her anger turns half to despair; and Jafar smirks to himself behind his thin beard.  
  
It is difficult to bed Jasmine, and though sometimes he enjoys the struggle, at other times he wishes more to simply vent himself upon a body. And there, too, Aladdin comes meekly to him, and takes the sorcerer's cock in his hands or mouth or ass, and Jafar can either have the boy stay still or whisper to him filthy words and have him writhe and beg and shudder into cataclysmic climax. With Jasmine he had to fight her down, to fuck her, but with Aladdin, well...  
  
The boy could kneel passively, or beg, or fight if Jafar for some reason wanted it. He had dreamt of Jafar, or did not know him, or they had been lovers for as long as the boy could remember. He could know that he was the street rat, or think that he was Prince Ali, or be a servant or vizier or the Sultan sneaking to see _his_ vizier instead. Anything in the world, trapped in that young body and those strong muscles and those ever-willing lips.  
  
And if only he could find some way to deal with the dull look in the boys eyes, he thought it might just be perfect...


End file.
